


El plan de Scrooge

by Alendarkstar



Series: Mo bholcàno beag [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Other, excepto por la implicación de una relación entre Scrooge y Pk, menciones de incesto, pero esta parte no contiene incesto, recuerden que serie es
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Scrooge no cree en la navidad, así que hace una apuesta con Duckworth para probarle que está equivocado, sin embargo Donald, Della y los trillizos tendrán muchas cosas que enseñarle.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Mo bholcàno beag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	El plan de Scrooge

Prueba de valor  
Capítulo 1: La idea de Scrooge  
Era una nevada tarde del veintidos de diciembre. El aire navideño podía sentirse en Duckburg y por sus alrededores. Todas las casas estaban decoradas con bellas luces y numerosos adornos navideños. Eran muchos los vecindarios que habían trabajado en conjunto para que las casas parecieran formar parte de una sola decoración, las calles cubiertas de nieve, luces y muchos adornos. En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba el árbol navideño más grande de todos y con una variedad de adornos más que notable. El alcalde había sugerido un cambio en la decoración, propuso que cada uno de los habitantes de Duckburg colocara un adorno en el árbol, lo que quisiera poner y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El resultado, aunque inusual, había logrado fascinar a todos, en especial a los niños.  
Sin embargo había un lugar ajeno a toda esa felicidad, un lugar donde no había ni un solo adorno navideño, pero sí muchas trampas y letreros con invitaciones nada amables, un lugar en el que no se había celebrado la navidad durante varias décadas. Ese lugar era la bóveda de dinero de Scrooge McDuck.  
—¡Navidad! —se quejó el pato más rico del mundo —. ¡Odio la navidad!  
—Señor, la navidad no es tan mala —le había dicho Duckworth.  
Scrooge lo miró con incredulidad. No por lo que había dicho, sino por haberlo hecho. Si bien era cierto que Duckworth era el prototipo de mayordomo ideal, también lo era que en ocasiones hacía uso de un sarcasmo bastante ácido.  
—Lo único bueno de la navidad es que la gente compra más, pero no lo compensa el hecho de que sea una época tan terriblemente molesta. Esos absurdos villancicos, las cenas navideñas llenas de hipocresía, todos se odian, pero por una noche pretenden que no lo hacen, solo para seguir odiandose.  
—No todos son así, algunas personas realmente disfrutan pasar tiempo con su familia y amigos, algunos realmente disfrutan ayudar solo por la satisfacción de hacer lo correcto.  
—¿Cómo tú? —preguntó Scrooge y la mala intención era evidente en su voz —. ¿Cuál fue la última vez que celebraste con tu familia?  
—Bentina y yo solemos pasar la época juntos, señor.  
La sonrisa de Scrooge se hizo más grande.  
—En eso te doy un punto, tu familia no es lo suficientemente hipócrita para pretender que todo está bien y seguir odiandose el resto del año.  
Era poco usual que Duckworth mostrará sus emociones, pero en esa ocasión lo había hecho. Años atrás, cuando era un adolescente ingenuo y enamorado, había escapado de su casa con su novio, ambos deseosos por triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo. Sus padres habían intentado cambiar su orientación sexual y nunca le perdonaron el que se declarara abiertamente gay.  
—Una familia no siempre está conformada por los parientes biológicos, a veces ese lugar es tomado por los amigos.  
Scrooge se río al escuchar esas palabras. Él no tenía amigos, los había tenido en el pasado, pero estos terminaron por traicionarlo, cuando no era él quien anteponía el dinero y los negocios. Un recuerdo llegó a su mente, uno de los más dolorosos. Pensó en él, ese pato con extraña vestimenta que se había aparecido una vez en su cabaña, asegurando que alguien deseaba matarlo, solo para desaparecer sin previo aviso y para provocar, en ocasiones de forma indirecta, que su corazón se rompiera.  
Lo peor de todo, pensaba Scrooge, era que seguía amándolo. Conocer a Goldie, Brigitta y a Magica no había cambiado eso. Con Goldie lo había intentado, pasaron muchas noches juntos y en ocasiones creyó que ella podría ser la mujer ideal para él. Pero luego el orgullo de ambos se hacía presente y se terminaban haciendo daño. Con Brigitta ni siquiera lo había intentado. Sabía que ella lo amaba, nunca había sido discreta con el tema, que era una astuta mujer de negocios, fuerte e independiente como Goldie, pero él estaba demasiado cansado del amor como para siquiera intentarlo. Magica era el peor ejemplo, admiraba su tenacidad, su belleza y poder, pero no podía olvidar que queríida robarle su primer moneda. Paperinik y Goldie lo habían roto el corazón y él no quería volver a sentirse de ese modo.  
La familia era un tema aparte. Sus padres habían muerto y él no tuvo la oportunidad de ir al funeral, sus hermanas lo habían dejado décadas atrás y se negaban a hablarle desde entonces. Scrooge estaba tan herido que omitía el hecho de que habían sido él y sus acciones las que terminaron por alejarlas.  
—Todo lo que le importa a la gente es el dinero y el que dirán. Te lo voy a demostrar.  
Scrooge tenía una idea, una que había leído tiempo atrás y de la que, estaba seguro, no había forma de que fallara. Tomó uno de los libros en donde estaba anotada la gente que le debía y escogió una dirección al azar.  
—¿Qué planea, señor?  
—Demostrarte mi punto. Mañana iré a esta casa, disfrazado como mendigo y tú aparecerás como un hombre rico con claras intenciones de hacerme daño y de recompensar generosamente a quienes te ayuden. Si demuestro que tengo razón, deberás trabajar horas extra el veinticinco, usar la ropa que elegiré para ti, olvidarte de tus vacaciones y del pago del aguinaldo.  
Duckworth levantó una ceja. Scrooge era tacaño, nadie podía negarlo, pero siempre pagaba lo que debía y su aguinaldo, aunque no era precisamente generoso, siempre era puntual. Lo de las vacaciones le parecía ridículo. Si bien era cierto que una vez al año tenía quince días para hacer lo que quisiera, también lo era que Scrooge encontraba formas de hacerlo trabajar, incluso si estaba fuera de Calisota.  
—¿Qué pasará si se equivoca?  
—Soy Scrooge McDuck, el pato más rico del mundo, más fuerte que los fuertes, inteligente que los inteligentes e hice mi fortuna justamente. Yo nunca me equivoco.  
—Eso no fue lo que pregunté. Como usted diría, no conviene hacer tratos donde no existía una posibilidad de una ganancia.  
Scrooge sonrió de forma burlona.  
—Si la familia pasa la prueba, podrás salir temprano el veinticuatro y tendrás libre el veinticinco ¿tenemos un trato?  
Duckworth estrechó la mano de su jefe.  
—Tenemos un trato.


End file.
